AMORES HÉROES
by Nataliromantica
Summary: TODO PRACTICANTE A HÉROE NO SOLO NECESITA EL ENTRENAMIENTO NECESARIO Y LA LICENCIA PARA EJERCER SU PROFESIÓN...TAMBIÉN PUEDE EXPERIMENTAR SENSACIONES, INCLUSO SI ERES JOVEN...ESTO ES LO QUE PASARA A LOS ESTUDIANTES DE YUIE, QUIENES COMENZARAN SU SEGUNDO SEMENSTRE EN LA ACADEMIA Y CON SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS...DISFRÚTENLO
1. PROLOGO

Un nuevo semestre, un nuevo comienzo en la academia para héroes, tras culminar el torneo deportivo y muy pronto de comenzar el campamento de verano.

los estudiantes de 1, tuvieron un punto de enterarse de un evento, el cual nunca pensó que les cambiaría la vida y otros unirlos con sus amores platónicos

era un día como cualquiera, el salón 1-A, estaba haciendo las suyas, mientras su profesor no llegaba. entre ellos estaban, kirishima, denki y mineta, hablando de quien es sensual del salón. mina, tsuyu, uraraka y jiro, hablando cosas de chicas, como ropa de moda, maquillaje y chicos. shoto y momo hablando de literatura, ya que ambos son hijo cultos. deku siendo bullyado por kacchan. lida evitando que haya desorden entre los antes mencionados. ojiro y toru hablando amigablemente ya que se volvieron cercanos. y los demás solo estudiando o solo pasando el rato mientras no llegaba aizawa sensei

\- los que dicen que es más sexy y tiene un potencial más que cierto, haciendo referencia al trasero de la pelinegro

\- claro que no, mi jiro ... ehh quiero decir jiro es mas linda y encantadora - dijo denki sonrojándose y viendo a su compañera

\- jaaaa yo digo que es mina, es sexy, linda y tiene buen cuerpo - dijo kirishima con cara de pervertido.

los tres hablaban tan fuerte que las chicas los escuchaban

\- que asco ... como puede hablar asi que idiotas - dijo kyoka al ver como se comportaban los antes mencionados

\- bueno - dijo mina sonrojándose un poco - a mi me gusta que hablen que tengo buen cuerpo jejejeje

\- gero, mina chan no debes escuchar esas perversiones - dijo tsuyu con un dedo en la boca

\- yo creo que es lindo que te hagas el buen cuerpo - dijo uraraka para luego mirar en dirección a deku - un hombre que me gusta que yo también dijera algo así - suspiraba y se sonrojaba. las demás chicas observaron donde miraba y sonreían.

\- kacchan ... por favor no me mates - dijo deku implorando de rodillas

-CALTAR MALDITO NERD - sus dedos causando explosiones - esto no es más que estupideces - su cara dañada

\- pero solo dije que hicimos buen equipo juntos en el examen final

\- ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO - dijo encendiéndose mas - yo trabajo solo y yo volví a hacer un solo héroe sin ayuda ... ESTA CLARO - acerco su rostro con furia

\- haiiii lo siento - deku temblaba de miedo

\- katsuki ... no debes ocasionar peleas en el interior del salón, va en contra del reglamento - dijo ella moviendo sus brazos como siempre robot - un héroe debe mostrar tranquilidad y serenidad con sus compañeros.

\- tsk - se levanto y regreso a un asiento - la próxima vez que vuelvas a decir idioteces - se voltea mostrando una cara maligna - no tenés piedad

\- ahhhh haiiiii - dijo deku levantándose y volviendo a su asiento, lo mismo hizo lida

\- vaya, kacchan como siempre, amargado - dijo toru

\- si, debería dejar de ser de esa manera, deku solo quiere ser amigo - dijo ojiro observando como el peliverde agachaba la cabeza

\- bueno - se volteo donde ojiro - no hay nadie todavía no me ha dicho qué tipo de comida te gusta - tiene sus mangas cerca de su cuello, haciendo una expresión de interés

\- ehhh - esto sonrojo al karateka - bueno ... me gusta los onigiri de atun - dijo rascándose la mejilla

\- en serio ... genial - se puso feliz la chica invisible - entonces mañana te trajo el almuerzo con atún como almuerzo ... esta bien - se acercó tanto que ojiro se sonrojo mas.

\- ahh gra gracias - dijo desviando su rostro, haciendo el toro de la abrazara - " **_porque mi corazón siempre tarde cuando esta cerca ... no sera que me gusta_** " - pensó internamente

en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió, entrando medio dormido, como siempre, aizawa sensei, todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares

\- buenos días alumnos - dijo aizawa

\- buenos dias aizawa -sensei - todos todos

\- bien iré directo al grano - se envió en el escritorio - como ya pasaron todos los exámenes escritos todos bien, y los demás pasaron excelente el examen de campo - miro a sus alumnos directamente - la escuela está por organizar una fiesta de gala por su aniversario y como inicio del segundo semestre

\- que ... una fiesta de gala - dijo sero sorprendido - osea con trajes y todo eso

\- si, el director quiere que los alumnos socialicen mas, que queden dentro de una semana sera la fiesta, y para eso - hagan una pausa pequeña - que queden en pareja

\- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - Bofetada mas sorprendidos

esto era el inicio de su aventura en la academia heroina

 **"bueno chicos este es el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, soy nueva haciendo estas historias, así que espero que el mar de su agrado :)**


	2. INVITANDO A LAS CHICAS Y CHICOS

\- queeeeeeeeeeee - dinero todos sorprendidos.

\- aizawa -sensei, que dice que tenemos que ir en pareja - dijo mas sorprendida momo - osea que los chicos invitan a las chicas - se sonrojaba tras decir eso.

\- Hai ... también las chicas puede invitar a los chicos, total no hay igual - desvió el rostro.

\- pero aizawa -sensei - hablo sato - es necesario ir en parejas

\- exacto ... a menos que quieran pasar el resto de la noche solo y sin ningún acompañante - dijo serio el profesor - si es así, puede ir, pero los sugiero que lo piensen bien - miro con un rostro algo siniestro - puede que se arrepientan luego

todo el salón se quedo perplejo por la manera en que se expresa el pelinegro ojeroso, ir con una pareja al otro, y hacer el aniversario de la academia, no era lo que esperaban

\- bien, no hay más preguntas - se puede elegir y dirigir a la pizarra - puede entrar en la pareja, también puede ayudar como acompañante en otras secciones de la escuela.

tras decir esto, todo el alumnado puso atención, pero aun estaban atónitos por el anuncio. algunos estaban preocupados, otros nerviosos, otros no sabían que hacer, y otros que no tenían importancia, si esa era, quien no importaba solo en esa fiesta ... pero eso era un cambio.

así transcurrió el día lleno de clases y actividades, pero aún con un problema que resolver con una gran pregunta ¿QUIEN DEBO INVITAR AL BAILE ?, esto sucedió tras tocar la campaña a la hora de la salida.

\- ahhhhhhhh ¿quién lo debe invitar al baile? - dijo desesperado mineta - ahhh hay tanto donde escoger, como puedo invitar a momo - chan, ella es sensual y tiene lindo cuerpo, ademas de un buen potencial, pero mina - chan, es mas agraciada y tiene ojos lindos, pero jiro - chan , un pesar de su rebeldía, es dulce y tiene buenas piernas, pero no me puedo olvidar de uraraka - chan y tsuyu - cha, juntas juntas forma el equipo bubis ... te imaginas tener a esas bellezas juntas, ehhhh - babeaba tanto que kaminari y kirishima lo miraraban raro

\- etto, mineta, creo que deberías tranquilizar - dijo kaminari - te dará un derra - en eso, un gran chorro de sangre salía del pequeño chico morado, que se desmayo - me nasal.

\- parece que no lo soporto - dijo kirishima - lo ayudamos

\- no déjalo, ya despertara o alguien vendrá por él - suspiro el rubio que lo noto su amigo

\- que pasa - pregunto preocupado

\- nada, es que - antes de que pudiera hablar, se escucharon unas risas viniendo tras de ellos, eran jiro y momo hablando divertidamente y pasando a los antes citados, el rubio se fijo en la chica audición, sonrojando de repente, haciéndose notar por el chico roca - es que quiero

\- quieres invitar a kyoka al baile - lo miro sonriendo divertido - verdad.

esto sonrojo más a viejo, quien volvió a observar un jiro más y más, no lo podía evitar, estaba enamorado de ella, era la chica más divertida y linda de todo el salón, tanto que no otra chica llega a sus talones.

\- ha hai - dijo confesando de una vez - quiero ir con ella al baile y que tal vez logre ser algo más que amigos - dijo decidió y claro.

\- entonces que esperas - se puso detrás de él - ve a invitarla - para luego empujarlo

\- oye que haces - el chico eléctrico se sorprendió por lo que hacia kirishima, que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba al frente de jiro - oye

\- ¿que hacen? -pregunto, haciendo temblar a denki y volteando a verla

\- ehhhhh ettooooo yo ehhhh -sudaba tanto que jiro pensó que era uno de sus ataques tras exponer mucho su singularidad.

\- mmm que te pasa ... otra vez volviste a excederte - dijo acercándose a su rostro casi rojo - deberías dejar de excederrte jajaja ... pareces un bobo jajaja - reía mientras se alejaba.

\- es que yo

\- lo que pasa es lo que dice que quiere decir que es muy importante

\- ehhhh es que - tenerla tan cerca era un deseo que quiera cumplir, tanto que se sonrojo mas - cof cof veras - respiro hondo y hablo - ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? ... por favor - cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta, el silencio duro 5 segundos

\- saltar de acuerdo iré contigo - dijo jiro sorprendiendo a los tres presentes

\- en serio - dijo feliz y emocionado el rubio - digo de verdad

\- siiiiiiiii ya deja poner ese rostro, pareces loco - suspiro y dio media vuelta - por mi a las 8 y por favor - se voltea verlo - no excedas tu singularidad durante la fiesta, se como te pones cuando estas eléctricas

\- hai, evitare hacerlo ... gracias jiro - dijo sonrojado y feliz, sonrojando también un poco a la pelimorado

\- bueno nos vemos ... adiós - se despido, dejando a momo y kirishima sin habla.

\- espera ... jiro - dijo momo alcanzando a su amiga - nos vemos denki, eijiro - se despedía con movimiento en la mano.

ambos chicos hicieron lo mismo, luego el chico roca le dio una palmada en el hombro diciendo "muy bien, lo hiciste", el rubio solo sonrio

\- oye en serio fue al baile con denki ku - pregunto curiosa la pelinegro

\- si, no tiene nada de malo - dijo decidida jiro - o hay problema - miro algo seria a momo

\- que no nada ... solo que me gusta raro que lo hagas. ya que siempre está que idiota y molesto - dijo justificándose

\- si es molesto, pero no siempre ... ademas es mejor ir a la compañia que ir a la cama sin crees - dijo detenidamente - y tu ya tienes pareja - pregunto poniéndola nerviosa

\- ehhh bueno yo ...

\- momo - en eso una voz masculina hablo detrás de ellas acercándose, era todoroki - momo puedo hablar contigo

\- todoroki ... si ... ya vuelvo jiro - se alejo de chica audición, para acercarse al chico hielo - fuego, jiro no quiso escuchar por qué fue algo privado, pero sí como sonrojaban ambos, supo de que se tratar , esto la hizo sonreír, ya que estaba feliz por su amiga

\- hai, nos vemos - dijo todoroki retiro, dejando a momo.

\- yyyyy - jiro se acerco detrás de momo, poniendo el hombro en el hombro - que te dijo tu novio frió -caliente.

\- ehhh no es mi novio - dijo sonrojada y nerviosa - etto ... me invitó al baile con él

\- ya veo - dijo sonriendo - ahhhhh que bueno que tengo que tener pareja - dijo en modo de burla, pero si ofender - lastimo que tu acompañante mar todo un adonis y el mio un tonto

\- que hablas ... todoroki no es un adonis - se sonrojo mas - solo que su particularidad lo hace ver asi

\- mmm puede ser pero eso no quita lo sexy jajaja, en fin - se alejo - mejor vamos a nuestras casas ... ya es tarde - dijo emprendiendo camino

\- es espérame - dijo momo alcanzándola caminando junto a ella, momo se sentía feliz de poder ir al baile con alguien, pero más feliz de ir con el chico que la prueba en el campo ... eso fue hecho cuenta que comenzaba un nacer un sentimiento dentro de ella - _"sera amor_ " - se preguntó en su mente.

mientras que las dos chicas se fueron a sus casas, kirishima y kaminari aún seguían conversando sobre el baile pero mas que el kaminari, al final invitaron a un baile al aire libre, siendo molestado por kirishima en modo de broma

\- ahhhh ya vez, te dije que te iba a decir que si ... uhmmm - lo molestaba haciéndole cosquillas con sus dedos.

\- ya jajaja basta ... ahhh pero estoy feliz - dijo sonrojado y satisfecho - al final saldré con la chica que amo.

\- ya no seas cursi ... solo es una chica

\- jiro no es de chica - mira a su amigo - ella es única y especial ... y eso amo de ella

\- whoah ... eso es tan cursi jajajajaja dijo cruzando los brazos

\- ya no te burles ... más bien tu tienes acompañante -pregunto mirándolo fijamente

\- ehhhhh bueno - se sobaba la cabeza nerviosa, ya que no tenia aun pareja - es que yo

En eso, alguien venia tarareando una canción alegre, era mina, quien saludo a los chicos y siguió su camino, el chico roca vio su oportunidad

\- saltar, ya veras que tendré pareja hoy ... oye mina - grito, atrayendo la atención de la rosada

\- ehhh que pasa kirishima - pregunto dudosa y confundida

\- veras - se acerco seductoramente - quisiera saber si quieres ir al baile conmigo - dijo parándose como un triunfador - que corta

\- ehhh etto veras yo ...

\- OYE - Un grito hizo voltear a los tres estudiantes sorpresivamente, venia caminando firmemente y con rostro siniestro. Ardía con cada paso, chasqueando sus dedos, mostrando su singularidad. era kacchan, quien se puso al lado de la mina y la agarra por la cintura, atrayendo hacia él - ¿Qué haces hablando con mi chica?

kirishima y kaminari se sorprendieron por lo que tenían que decir al chico explosivo, mas kirishima, quien no creía que era mejor amigo que había invitado a salir una chica, ni menos que el baile de gala

\- "su chica ... dijo su chica" - pensó el cabello rojo - dijiste tu chica

\- SIIIIIII QUE NO ESCUCHASTE - grito kacchan - que haces hablando con ella - lo miro fijamente, que sus ojos salieron a fuego - que no sabías que va al baile conmigo.

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - se quedo atónito al escuchar eso - va va al baile contigo

\- hai ... bakugou me invito cuando estoy en el salón - dijo alegre mina correspondiendo el agarre del rubio, lo abrazaba del abrazo, juntando sus caras

\- ya ya veo jejeje..no lo sabia jajaja - reia nervioso kirishima - felicidades jajaja

\- tsk si claro lo que digas ... solo - lo miro amenazante - no te atreves a mirarla Estamos estamos en el baile, esta claro

\- ehhhhh claro, lo que digas amigo - estaba asustado, pero fingió no estarlo.

\- de acuerdo - en eso se dirigió a mina - bueno linda nos vemos mañana - se acercó a su mejilla y la beso - hasta luego nena - le susurró al oído que hizo sonrojarla

\- saltar ... hai nos vemos - dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose - yo también te quiero

tras esto, kacchan retomo si camino a casa, pero eso kaminari lo detuvo

\- oigan un momento - dijo algo confundido - como así invitó al baile mina

\- mmmm pues - dijo divagando en su mente y recordando como así mina iría con él al baile.

bueno chicos este ha sido el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios ... nos veamos


	3. SE ACERCA EL DÍA

\- mmmm pues - dijo divagando en su mente y recordando como así mina iría con él al baile.

FLASBACK:

Se encuentra al lado de las cosas con mucha tranquilidad y pensando en la noche de fiesta que se organiza dentro de una semana y la verdad es una idea tonta pero estúpida.

Nadie mas estaba en el salón, excepto cierta chica.

\- tsk "invitar a una chica a una fiesta ... que ridiculez" - Pensó mientras que ya sabía su mochila y caminaba hacia la salida, estaba cerca de la puerta cuando de repente.

-! bakugo ¡oye! alguien lo llamaba - espera un rato.

\- ehh, ¿que quieres bicho? - dijo algo molesto.

\- es ashido ... pero puedes llamarme mina - dijo sonriendo con coquetería - quería saber si quieres ir al baile conmigo - dijo tiernamente y algo tímida.

\- ehhhhhhhhhh estas loca ... porque iría al baile contigo - dijo kacchan justificando - digo porque yo - ahora estaba sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- bueno porque - se acercó hasta llegar a su rostro y luego a sus labios - me gustas kacchan - mordió su labio - me gustas mucho ...

\- whooooh whoouh whoooo espera un minuto - en eso mina hablo interrumpiendo la historia - eso no paso realmente - dijo mirando seria y sonrojada - lo que paso fue ...

RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA DONDE DIJO REALMENTE MINA:

\- bueno porque - se acercó hasta llegar a su rostro y luego bajó la cabeza chocando con su pecho - me gustas kacchan - lo abrazo - me gustas mucho ...

\- saltar ... sonaba mejor en mi versión - dijo sin importancia el chico explosivo.

\- y tú esperas como una pervetida - dijo algo alterada - ahhh en fin ... continua la historia ...

kacchan se quedo sorprendido por la confesión de mina, no por qué le gustaba, sino que hacía mucho tiempo, que empezaba a tener sentimientos por ella y que creía que lo tenía cuando lo hacía y violaba en el torneo deportivo .

\- "se miró tan determinada ... y linda a la vez" - pensó el chico explosivo sonrojándose. al darse cuenta de esto, la alejo sin lastimarla, y la miro fijamente - porque te diviertes esas cosas ... no estoy para bromas.

\- no es broma - dijo decidida - de verdad me gustas ... este sentimiento lo siento desde que participó en el torneo deportivo - dijo haciendo un puchero y sonrojada - las veías tan determinadas y lindo a la vez - dijo pensando lo mismo que el rubio - es por eso que quiero ir al baile contigo ... porque yo no ... te amo Katsuki Bakugo - lo miro fijamente, lo miro a sus ojos color rojo.

kacchan no creía lo que escuchaba, la chica rosa, meñique, mina ashido, estaba confesando su amor, se declaraba, una chica se declaraba.

\- etto..no se que decir - dijo rascando la cabeza - esto es muy sorpresivo.

\- solo tienes que decir que si - lo agarraba de la vara, sonrojandolo mas - te amo bakugo ... te amo de verdad - sonreia, que a kacchan le parecia tierno. no sabia que hacer, pero tendiendola tan cerca, tendiéndola de esa manera, le daban ganas de besarla, de decirle lo mismo, pero su orgullo no le dejaba, se sentía incorrecto, lo que sentía era solo admiración o solo algo pasajero Pero de repente, en su mente, pasaban momentos de ella, momentos en que pudo ver que la conoció.

"BAKUGO"

tras esos episodios, kacchan se dio cuenta que se siente algo por ella, que de verdad la apreciaba y quería protegerla, que quería ser el único que podía ver esos ojos amarillos, llenos de amor y ternura, que seria el único que solo con ella .

\- mina - dijo sorprendiéndola, ya que nunca la llamaba por su nombre - creo que no es correcto esto...lo siento - se zafo del agarre, dejando a la chica rosada atónita.

\- pero ...ehhh -no supo que decir, la habían rechazado, sintió su corazón romperse - jajaja no te preocupes...no pasa nada - bajo la cabeza, evitando que el rubio la vea llorar - lo siento por lo que dije...mejor me voy, nos vemos - se volteo para irse, cuando de repente sintió un agarre - ehhh bakugo.

\- creo que no es correcto - la tomo del rostro, haciendo que la mire y limpiando sus lagrimas - porque yo soy el que debe invitarte - le sonreía de manera tierna, que hizo sonrojarla mas

\- bakugo...

en eso, kacchan se arrodillo y tomo la mano de mina - mina ashido - beso su mano - me harías el honor de ir conmigo al baile - hablo como si fuera un príncipe cortejando a su princesa. mina no sabia que decir,así que solo sonrió y asintió. en eso ambos se miraron fijamente, como si el mundo les perteneciera a los dos. kacchan se levanto y tomo el rostro de mina con ambas manos para acercar sus rostros y reír juntos.

\- y eso fue lo que paso - finalizo el chico explosivo, dejando con la boca abierta a kirishima y denki, mina solo reía recordando el momento romántico que vivió.

\- ehhhhh en serio le propusiste de esa manera kacchan - dijo sin creerlo kirishima.

\- te arrodillaste y besaste su mano - dijo denki igual.

\- HAI..SI LO HICE - Miro con furia a los antes mencionados - HAY ALGÚN PROBLEMA IDIOTAS

\- no no no no para nada..no nada - dijeron ambos chicos temerosos por su reacción.

\- jump de acuerdo - se volteo, retomando su camino - ahora si me voy...nos vemos idiotas - luego miro a mina, quien aun estaba sonrojada, eso lo hizo sonreír - oye mina.

\- ehhh - presto atención.

\- espero que te pongas linda en el baile - la miro de manera pervertida - porque no te voy a dejar en paz durante toda la noche jejejeje.

\- ehhhhh ehhhh -mina estaba que echaba humo por lo que dijo kacchan y colorada como un tomate.

\- buenos nos vemos...hasta mañana - hacia un ademan de despedida mientras caminaba, mina solo lo vio como se iba, estaba realmente enamorada de el, y sabia que él sentía lo mismo.

\- ahhhhhh no es lindo - dijo mostrándose mas enamoradiza.

\- lindoooo? - dijeron kaminari y kirishima dudosos.

\- hai...bueno, yo también me voy...hasta mañana - salio corriendo rumbo a su casa. dejando a ambos aun sorprendidos por lo que les habían contado.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Tras los acontecimientos de ayer, los que ya tenían pareja, conversaban tranquilamente de como irían al baile, osea como peinarse, que tipo de vestido usar, que tipo de traje usar, si debían traer un presente a la chica que invitaron, etc...

una de ellas era la pareja momo y todoroki, quienes estaban muy juntos, a pesar que se sientan de lado del otro. todoroki hablaba de manera dulce que hacia sonrojar a momo.

\- no todoroki ...no es necesario que vengas en una limusina a recogerme - dijo sonrojándose por lo que había dicho el chico mitad frió y mitad caliente - con tal que vengas por mi esta bien

\- pero quiero sea memorable y lindo esa noche - dijo tomando su mano - ya que eres como una princesa - se sonroja y la mira directamente - y mereces que te trate así.

Esto estremeció mas el corazón de momo, haciendo que late mas rápido. de verdad se estaba enamorando de todoroki, de verdad le estaba gustando.

\- pe pe pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre por gastar tu dinero - desvía la mirada aun sonrojada - mejor solo ven a recogerme y luego nos vamos en un taxi...ademas no cre - en eso, todoroki se acerco a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso.

la chica creación no supe que hacer, se quedo estática, ya que ese beso, no estaba algo tibio, sino que sabia dulce, como un helado de fresa con crema batida. momo solo se dejo llevar por un rato, hasta decidió que era suficiente.

\- ahhhh ahhh porque hiciste eso - recuperaba el aliento, tenían suerte que no los había visto alguien, por que sino tendrían problemas.

\- porque ahhh...me gustas momo - dijo mirando sus ojos negros - me gustas desde hace tiempo - se acerco hasta tenerla cerca - o mejor dicho...desde que te vi, pero tenia miedo de decírtelo - dijo sonrojando mas a momo - creí que era admiración, pero con el paso del semestre me di cuenta que era amor, o mejor dicho el destino.

\- ¿el destino? - pregunto algo nerviosa

\- hai - todoroki tomo ambas manos de momo y la miro sonriendole - no te has dado dado cuenta que siempre estamos juntos - dijo, viéndola dudosa - en el salón, el torneo deportivo, el examen final...y ahora mas que nos hemos acercado - acaricio su mejilla - no importa donde estemos...siempre nos vamos a encontrar.

\- to todoroki - cada palabra que decía, era como un respiro para su corazón, llenándolo de vida - no no se que decir

\- shhhh - la silencio con su dedo - no tienes que decirme nada ahora - le beso de nuevo - me lo dirás en el baile...si - le sonrió, haciendo sonrojar mas a la pelinegro.

mientras que en esta pareja ya estaba que floreciendo su amor , otra pareja estaba a punto de formarse. y esa pareja iba ser entre la chica gravedad y el all mithg junior.

uraraka y deku, estaban hablando de cosas triviales de la academia, como por ejemplo el campamento de entrenamiento y el baile, mas por el baile. y es por que uravity, esperaba que deku la invitara, pero el peliverde no se daba de sus indirectas, siguiendo hablando y hablando hasta que la noto algo rara.

\- ehhhh uraraka -san...¿te sientes bien? - pregunto preocupado

\- mmm ehh si, estoy bien jajajaja...solo que...

\- que...¿que pasa?

\- es que...mina ayer me hablo por teléfono, diciendo que kacchan la invito al baile - dijo algo nostálgica - y me da envidia de que ella ya tenga pareja.

\- ohhhh, ya veo - deku desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta que él tampoco tenia pareja, y esto era porque no tenia el valor para invitar a uraraka, debido de que no sabría como comportase frente a ella en el baile - pero ¿nadie de los otros salones te ha invitado? - pregunto nervioso.

\- no, al parecer ya tienen con quien ir, y acá no se quien quiera invitarme - suspiro - creo que iré al baile sola - deku, observaba como unas lagrimas se deslizaban por las rosadas mejillas de la chica gravedad, haciendo que sintiera rabia y culpa por no ser directo por primera vez, así que tomo una decisión, la invitaría aquí y ahora al baile de gala.

\- uraraka san - dijo acercándose mas a ella - ettoo...¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? - se acerca hasta juntar sus frentes - por favor.

uraraka se quedo atónita y sonrojada por la propuesta de deku, no sabia que decir, solo sabia que el chico que le gustaba, que empezaba a sentir sentimientos amorosos, quien no podía dejar de pensar en él, la invitaba a salir, para estar toda la noche juntos.

-deku...yo...- se lanzo sobre él riendo.

\- ahhhh uraraka san - la atrapo sorprendido - que...

En eso, uraraka lo beso de manera tierna y dulce, que deku solo pudo corresponderle de manera algo torpe y inexperto. ambos cerraban los ojos, disfrutando el momento, disfrutando como si estuvieran solos. deku profundizo mas el beso, tomándola de la cintura con un brazo y con la otra, con la mano, acariciando sus suave cabello marrón.

uraraka, tampoco se quedo atrás, rodeo con mas intensidad, el cuello del peliverde, acariciando también su cabello, masajeandolo con cariño. estaban disfrutando mas del beso cuando...

\- oigan...se quedaran pegados si siguen así - el profesor aizawa apareció sin previo aviso.

\- ehhhh - los dos chicos dejaron de besarse y miraron a su profesor, quien venia mas molesto y cansado que antes. ambos estaban asustados.

\- tsk...separense o tendré que mandarlos con el director - dijo rabioso.

\- ehhh...lo siento - dijeron ambos, soltándose y volviendo a sus sitios - perdónenos nuestra imprudencia - dijeron agachando la cabeza.

\- si si...solo no lo vuelvan hacer, para eso esta la hora de la salida - se dirigia a la pizarra para comenzar la clases.

deku y uraraka solo se miraron sonrojados y sonriéndose uno al otro, sabiendo que esto era el inicio de una hermosa relación.

HORA DEL ALMUERZO:

ya siendo la hora del almuerzo, los alumnos de la clase 1 -A, se disponían a comer antes de la siguiente clase. ellos estaban divididos en dos grupos: los que tenían ya pareja y los que no, claro no quiere decir que no puedan sentarse juntos, pero los que aun no tenia pareja, se sentían incómodos, en especial ojiro, quien no dejaba de mirar a deku y uraraka dándose besos tan dulces y tiernos, a kacchan siendo acosado por mina, quien le hacia gestos cariñosos para que coma, y a todoriko que daba besos en la mejilla a momo cuando estaba distraída, haciéndola sonrojar.

-ahhh que suerte tienen - dijo atrayendo su atención toru - ¿como quisiera tener algo así como la que tienen ellos?...ahhh - suspiraba.

ojiro se quedo mirándola por un rato, y decidido, tragando saliva, se dirigió a la chica invisible con un proposito

\- etto toru...

\- bueno - en eso, ella saco un bento color rosa, el cual contenía la comida favorita del tailman - ta - dah te traje el almuerzo - dijo alegre - es espero que te guste - se notaba un sonrojo leve carmersi.

\- ohh...gra gracias - dijo tomando un onigiri relleno de atún - itadakimasu - dándole un mordisco. saboreaba la textura y grosor, hasta darse cuenta que era el mejor onigiri que había probado - "mmm...por dios...esta delicioso" - pensaba terminárselo en un segundo.

\- ¿que tal?...¿esta bueno? - miraba entusiasmada. ojiro no dijo nada, ya que, agarro otro mas, y luego otro mas, hasta terminárselo todo - jejejeje...al parecer si - se puso feliz.

\- Perdón...no te deje nada - se rascaba la cabeza, sonrojándose.

\- no te preocupes...eran para ti al final - se acerco al karateca, estando a centímetros de su cara - que bueno que te gustaron - lo abrazo, chocando con su mejilla - me pase casi toda la noche haciéndolas...buscando recetas y secretos culinarios para que tengan mejor sabor.

ojiro solo se sonrojo mas con lo que había dicho, no podía creer que toru, la chica con quien tiene una linda amistad, la chica con siempre esta a su lado, la chica con quien ha comenzado a surgir sentimientos hacia ella, había hecho todo...de todo para prepararle su comida favorita.

Esto le dio mas valor para decirle lo que se había propuesto.

\- toru - llamo la atención de la chica invisible - ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? - la miro directamente sonrojado. toru se quedo estática por lo que había dicho, pero luego, se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- si - fue lo que dijo, haciendo sonreír a ojiro.

 **BUENO AQUÍ SE QUEDA ... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ... NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO ... EL CUAL AL FIN SE HABLARA DEL BAILE ... CHAU CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**

 **PDST: SE QUE TORU ES INVISIBLE PERO IGUAL TIENE HACER EXPRESIONES.**


End file.
